Memory
by lazer-angel
Summary: She still loved him, after all those years. Nothing would ever make her let go from him. Not even him.


A/N: Oh dear

**A/N:** Oh dear...I accidentally uploaded the wrong document for some reason, or fanfiction just screwed up my stories, because this story was replaced with my other story, "One Last Memory." I've got to be more creative with my names...

Anyway, thanks to _BA de Danone_ for pointing out the story mix-up.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

**Memory**

She shivered. Whenever he came near her now, she felt the cold, tense air around him. It was never the same anymore.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

He shrugged and stared at her with gray, empty eyes. "You know why I'm here."

"No, I don't, actually. You haven't talked to me in a long time, so I'm not sure why I should even be acknowledging you."

"I _can't_ talk to you. It's the rules, and you know them."

"Why do you have to follow them? You were always one for rule-breaking!" She tore her eyes away from his and looked out the window of her bedroom, breathing heavily.

"Because I do. Their power is greater than any mortal can have. Would you rather me be able to see you for two days and never again?"

She said nothing, but he could see that she had become tense.

"But it wouldn't matter if you never saw me again, because you don't need to, do you? Let me go, Hermione."

She sharply turned to stare at him once more. "Never say my name again," she replied icily. "You don't deserve to say it, and I don't need to hear it, you traitor."

He shook his head forlornly. "I've never deceived you."

Her voice shook as she shot back, "Don't lie to me. You betrayed me the night you left."

"I didn't leave—"

"Yes, you did!" Her voice became shrill as she continued. "You walked away, never looking back, without a care for me. You didn't even say good-bye."

His hand reached out to take hers, but she moved them away and returned to gazing out the window. She knew his hands would be as frosty as her attitude. There was never any warmth left in him.

"I love you. You knew that. I didn't want to say good-bye," he said softly.

She felt a tear escape and brushed it away angrily. "You never loved me."

He gently turned her face so that she could see directly into his eyes. She trembled, feeling a severe rush of coldness run through her body.

"Of course I do," he said simply.

Tears spilled down her face. "Then why do you come back to torture me?"

"Because you need to move on."

She pulled her face away from his grasp and walked to her bed. "_I_ need to move on? _You're_ the one coming back all the time!" She picked up a heavy book she had been reading.

"But, Hermione…"

"I _said_, don't say my name!" She threw the book straight at his head, but he disappeared a split second before it hit him.

"Listen, you have to move on in order for both of us to go. Let me go, before it's too late," his voice said urgently from behind her.

She slowly turned around. Giving the tiniest hint of a smile, she replied, "You're going to have to wait another full year before trying to convince me to forget about you. It's already too late this time."

And so it was, for when she reached out to him, her hand went right through him. "I'm sorry, Draco. It's too hard to let your memory go."

"Hermione…"

But his voice trailed off as he faded from sight. Just as he finally disappeared, the bell tolled at midnight.

From outside her room, Harry and Ron stood, shaking their heads.

"Pity that he has to keep coming back every year on this night," commented Ron about the scene the two of them had just witnessed for the seventh time.

Harry shrugged. "Well, it must be terrible for her to have his memory come back pleading to free him from her grasp on the very last day she ever saw him."

Ron glanced at the room. "Maybe he'll have more luck next year."

In her room, Hermione fell back onto her bed. She would never let him go. Not until the day she died.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, I know. Reviews are appreciated.

Edit: Made a tiny edit as I re-read this. Probably won't even be noticed anyway.

_lazer-angel_


End file.
